


Protection

by Mrtentacle



Category: The Wandering Earth(movie), 流浪地球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrtentacle/pseuds/Mrtentacle
Summary: 外星球上总是有很多奇奇怪怪的生物会让人遭遇意外。





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> •安利Carry You Home-Fuzzi Kittenz/ Maruja Retana这首歌！！  
> •啊啊啊啊叔叔是好文明！我要(gao)叔叔！！！  
> •我我我本来想写产卵play可是写不出放过我（死）  
> ·只有本文和OOC属于我！
> 
> Warning：触手/失禁play注意

刘启只见王磊哭过一次。  
是在他怀里哭的，哭的撕心裂肺却无人能听见，只要他擦干眼泪就不会有任何人知道他之前竟如此撕心裂肺地哭过。  
王磊受重伤醒后第二天刘启去探望他，刘启也不知自己是如何做的决定，反正他从来是个风风火火的青年，他抱了王磊，仔细地避过所有伤处。  
他说：“王磊，我很抱歉。”  
“为什么？”  
“为了之前我为逼你让出舰长位置做的一切事情。”年轻人从来都是直率得过分的，“我很抱歉。”  
当时刘启不得不用王磊妻儿的死亡激怒他，他用讽刺的口吻说了很多话，讽刺王磊的盲目与苍白，直到王磊怒吼着朝他挥起拳头，他咚的一声撞上控制台为止。  
刘启明白他所有的话都是锋利的刀，一刀刀剜着王磊的心直到碎得七零八落。  
“王磊？”刘启觉得这段沉默长得有点过分了。  
刘启侧过头，感觉嘴唇上沾着一些咸湿的液体。他看见王磊闭着眼睛，双眉颦蹙，一副仿佛只是睡不安稳的样子。  
刘启不语，只是更紧地抱着王磊。然后王磊猛地抓紧了作为学员刘启的红色制服，甚至肩上的布料都被他咬进嘴里，王磊在剧烈地发抖，泪水止不住从眼角往下滚落，粗重的呼吸扫过刘启的耳际。  
那时刘启也不知如何劝慰王磊，只是等着他哭够了、哭累了，靠着自己的肩膀陷入沉睡。  
他离开的时候路过的人问他“你的肩膀怎么湿了一块”。  
“不小心打翻了水而已，没什么。”他回答。  
只是王磊哭得实在太安静了。  
太安静了。  
他终于知道王磊的冷漠与愤怒之下究竟藏着多少悲痛。也是从那时候开始刘启决定要保护王磊，即使这个刚毅的男人似乎已经无可战胜。  
这个誓言刘启从没对谁说过，但他一直遵守着。  
“王磊！”刘启在王磊将他推出那片藤蔓时声嘶力竭地喊着他的名字。  
“刘启，快走！那些东西实在太多了！”Tim用尽了全身力气才拖住刘启，“这玩意儿不致命，去拿了武器再回来救王磊！”  
丢了武器的刘启只能看着无数藤蔓将王磊淹没。  
又没有保护好他。刘启想着，无比懊恼地扯了一把头发。  
王磊落在一堆柔软的、动来动去的物体上。  
“怎么回事……”王磊嘟囔着坐起来，光透过那些藤的缝隙渗进来，他似乎被困在了一个藤蔓编织成的牢笼之中。  
“嘶！”藤蔓顺着小腿往上攀时王磊被小小地惊吓到了，他禁不住发出一个气音，整个人瞬间弹起，又被紧接着缠住腰的触手拉了下来。  
借着一点光亮王磊看见一根沾满粘液扭动的触手往自己这里挥过来，他猛地抓住那根黏糊糊的东西，但仍有一些泛着类似风信子香味的液体溅到他脸上，王磊咬牙用袖子抹掉那些液体，它们极容易被皮肤吸收，抹的时候已经不剩什么留在脸上。受挫的触手退缩回去，整根融入黑暗之中。  
而剩下的触手紧紧缠在王磊身上不动了，也没法拉下去，它们好像在等待着什么。  
不多时之后王磊就明白过来他身上的液体到底是什么鬼东西，恐怕是有催情作用，他难受得拉开外套喘着气，体温在逐渐升高，许久没有发泄过的阴茎也逐渐发硬抬起头来。  
那些触手大概是对温度格外敏感的，迅速觉察到了王磊的异状。王磊的手向身下探去想要疏解被撩拨起的欲望，双手的手腕上却突然各多出一条触手限制住了王磊的行动，他的双手被反扣到身后紧紧束缚。  
意识有些模糊。  
王磊仰起头伸长脖子，他从额头到脖颈都蒙了一层薄汗，在光下反射着诱人的光泽。  
触手不费吹灰之力就拉起王磊扭成一个羞耻的跪姿，双腿大张，臀部高翘着，一副任君享用的模样。王磊难耐地扭动身子，硬着的阴茎因为得不到触碰而无法发泄。  
注意到王磊的不耐，触手熟练地脱掉他下身的衣物，让他不断淌水的阴茎暴露在空气中。一根略细的触手擦过会阴从根部往上爬，松松地绕在挺立的阴茎上，头部在渗出前液的小口附近徘徊。  
“啊、呃！”细小的触手堪堪抵住流水的小口，似乎在吮吸那些体液。一段时间后它不满足于呆在入口猛然钻入，尿道被撑开的疼痛让王磊弓起身体剧烈抖动着，而触手的后半部分也缓慢收紧，将泛起深红的阴茎越勒越紧，带去一丝快感作为慰藉。侵入尿道的触手没有停滞地深入，王磊疯狂挣扎着想要后退，却被牢牢压制在原地。  
“不……妈的，停下！”王磊的双腿已经软得跪不住，如果不是腰上粗大的触手拖住他，他一定已经倒在地上了。他粗喘着发出抗拒的声音，尿道里的触手惩罚性地大幅度抽插起来。  
“啊……啊啊！”几乎是毁灭性的、混杂着一丝快感的疼痛不间断地从前端传来，王磊像脱水的鱼一样张大了嘴发出哀鸣。当然它们也感受到了，湿滑的触手伸到王磊眼前，带着液体的尖端在王磊嘴唇上留下发亮的水迹，它很轻易地滑入王磊张开的嘴里，异常温柔地勾住王磊的舌头，如同情人接吻般交缠着，在王磊温暖的口腔中抽插，甚至深入到喉咙。  
王磊的身体始终在不适地抖动，来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角顺着脸部的曲线流到脖颈。作为安抚尿道里的触手停止了抽动，一直进到最深的地方，安静地抵在输精管口，另一根触手反复揉弄着睾丸，绕上柱身富有技巧地撸动，突如其来的快感激的王磊眼前一阵模糊，生理性的泪水难以控制地溢出眼眶。  
腰部的触手拉开衣服下摆，蹭过王磊紧实的腹肌到胸前揉弄着双乳和饱满的胸肌，不过酥麻感和疼痛已经细微得足够被忽略。  
从后颈进入的触手来去的凉意让王磊有一秒绷直身体又软了下去，触手一直游走到他的臀部，从缝隙间探入，尖端在紧缩的穴口周围轻轻戳刺。王磊知道它想干什么，可他根本无力阻止，挣扎只会带来惩罚。  
触手将粘液涂在穴口周围方便进入，触手的前端很窄，它就着自体产生的粘液轻松打开穴口进入了王磊的身体，它的构造为承受侵犯的人提供了足够的适应期。  
原本闭合的穴口渐渐被触手撑开，王磊口中的触手已经撤出，他软着身体发出压抑、低沉的呻吟，似乎是受到了呻吟声的刺激，插入后穴的触手扭动着、在不伤害王磊的前提下更快地深入，直到穴口的每个褶皱都几乎被彻底撑开，它才停止了动作。  
“呜……啊啊……”王磊小幅度地摇着头，几滴汗水从下巴滴落，身体被彻底撑开，直到后穴适应触手的插入。  
接着触手慢慢退出王磊的身体，来不及闭合的穴口空虚地张合着。但侵犯还远未结束，圆柱状的触手又抵上那个小洞，狠狠地碾过前列腺一插到底。  
王磊从喉咙里发出了类似尖叫的声音，后穴被胀满的感觉让他又疼又爽，射精的欲望达到了顶点，深入尿道的触手将他射出的精液悉数吸干。王磊全身泛着淫靡的红色，他摇晃着要往下倒，触手顺势将他拉到一个位置让他靠着形成一个坐姿，两根触手分开并拉高了他修长而有力的双腿。  
似乎已经很了解王磊的身体构造，触手每一下都压过前列腺后顶在王磊的敏感处，每一下都顶得他发出几乎被快感折磨到要发疯的呜咽和喘息。  
太大了，实在太过了。大概是有催情效果的粘液的作用，王磊承受的快感大过了受到触手侵犯自己这个事实的羞耻感。只要王磊企图放松接受那些侵犯，触手都会变得更粗大，把他填满到只要一动就会遭受灭顶的快感。它甚至恶意地旋转着进入，被填满的后穴几乎无法承受这样恐怖的折磨，但王磊也只能发出绵软无力的呻吟无从抵抗。  
在乳尖上摩擦得触手也长出了细微的凸起，让他的双乳变得红肿挺立在空气中。  
风掠过叶片的沙沙声中王磊难忍快感的叫声格外淫靡而撩人。  
“呃，真恶心！”Tim不断嘟囔着，“感觉把AO3上所有警告的标签都玩过了似的。”  
“你他妈再说一句我把你打晕扔进去。”刘启十分不耐烦地瞪向Tim，Tim突然想起标签里还有“主要角色死亡”这一个，瞬间闭紧了嘴。  
有了武器他们很快找到了王磊，一瞬间Tim震惊得僵在原地，反应过来后马上绕到看不见刘启和王磊的地方去放哨去了。  
王磊靠在一处丛生的藤蔓上，张着双腿任凭触手侵犯，他显然已经被操得熟透了，他很久很久才反应是刘启来找他，颤抖着抬起手想掩盖自己脸上因沉浸在快感中欲仙欲死的神情。  
“刘启……别看了……唔呃！”他哽咽着尽全力侧过身体，而刘启眼睛泛红，里面闪着愤怒的光。  
刘启在瞬间挥起光刀砍掉了围绕在王磊身边的所有藤蔓，包括缠在他身上的那些，很精准，没有在王磊身上留下一丝伤害。他像狼一样，目露凶光，鼻子里喷出沉重而灼热的气息。  
但他终究是位合格的舰长。  
冷静下来后刘启拿出一件长衣盖在王磊身上，拔掉插在他后穴中的触手扔得远远的，王磊咬着嘴唇忍下一声呻吟。他打横着抱起王磊，叫上Tim朝他们停放飞船的方向走去，准备返回星舰。  
刘启轻手轻脚地把王磊放到一张长沙发上。  
“谢谢。”王磊低声对半跪在地上的刘启说。  
但插入他尿道的触手还留在原位，他没办法告诉刘启。  
“刘启。”他犹豫着，“抱我去淋浴房。”  
刘启的神情很复杂，但他依旧照做了，王磊急不可耐地关上门打开水，水声淹没了他乏力的喘息声。王磊强行撑起酸软的身体，另一只手往身下探去，握住插入尿道里的藤蔓慢慢往外抽离。  
离开根的藤蔓已经变硬，因为吸入精液膨胀一些的头部让拔出它的工作变得更加艰难，过程中尿道被撑开的痛苦令他浑身发抖。王磊咬着下嘴唇，但带着哭腔的呻吟声还是泄露出来。  
脚步声。  
王磊很轻地呜咽一声停止了动作，脚步声到门口停了下来。是刘启，很显然是的。  
“王磊。”他敲敲门，“还好么？”  
“没事。”王磊极力控制着自己的声音，却也掩饰不了其中情欲未消的沙哑与痛苦，刘启可不是个傻子，二十四岁任舰长一职，明明就是个天才。  
锁上的门被刘启强行撞开，他好不容易有点冷静，眼前的景象他怕是再也冷静不下去了。  
他抹了一把溅在脸上的水，伸手揽过王磊的腰呼吸不稳地说：“我要操你，就在这个地方。”  
其实刘启从抱起王磊开始就一直硬着，他刚刚真的气得快发了疯：自己不仅没有保护好王磊，还让他陷入那样的境地。可他也无法抗拒那样诱惑的王磊，红着脸，水从脖颈、额头和肩膀往下流淌。  
刘启脱掉外套，里面一层薄薄的衣服立刻被水打湿，勾勒出下面完美的曲线。  
这小子实在太辣了。王磊迷迷糊糊地想。  
下一秒刘启就抱起他，王磊一双腿松松垮垮地搭在刘启腰上，刘启迫不及待地就把自己已经硬得发疼的阴茎抵上那个火热的入口，尚未闭合的穴口立刻吸住了头部，他叹息一声，凶狠地顶入。  
年轻人的体力自然是没话说，却苦了王磊，之前就已经让触手折磨得全身酸软，这会儿还敏感的要命的身体还要承受新一轮的侵犯，而且他整个人靠在刘启身上，没有任何退路，刘启似乎要把他捅穿，他能够清晰地感受对方的形状。  
刘启想想自己看到的场景越想越生气但又更硬了几分，不自觉得越插越深，他也不清楚哪里是敏感处，就是不断变换角度。王磊先前因为疼痛而疲软的阴茎此刻在快感的折磨下再次抬起头，射精的欲望又开始折磨着他。  
“呃啊！快拔出去！”王磊对着用手掌包覆住自己阴茎撸动的刘启乞求，后者试探着将那根硬物往外拉，但只要动一下王磊就开始剧烈地发抖。刘启把王磊抱到洗脸台，一边抚慰着柱状物一边将藤蔓往外抽离，快感掩盖了疼痛。那根东西终于拔出去的之后王磊彻底瘫软在刘启怀里，稀薄的精液混着淡黄色液体不受控制地从阴茎顶端流淌出来，王磊半个脸埋在刘启肩窝，耳根因为失禁的羞耻感烧得通红。  
“你是我的，王磊！”刘启说话时也不忘顶得王磊发出低沉的、破碎的呻吟声。他再度把人抱到水流下，在他耳边宣誓主权。  
“我喜欢你。”他轻轻咬着王磊的耳垂，不甘心地叫他，“王磊、王磊。”  
“听着呢，啊……别他妈、嗯、瞎叫唤！”  
要是不喜欢你谁他妈会什么都让你看了去？  
最后刘启咬着王磊的肩膀，把浓稠的精液灌进王磊身体深处，王磊低吟一声靠着他的肩膀陷入了昏睡。  
=END=

**Author's Note:**

> 我不是欺负Tim，我想要Tim/瓦肯地球混血儿李一一！才不管是拉郎！


End file.
